


What are you Hiding?

by ChaiDreamLatte



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When NiGHTS was still bearing her persona, she had to give a final nightmare to The Opera Ghost.  What this man had said made NiGHTS realize something that would create a sudden change to NiGHTS' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you Hiding?

What are you hiding?

Chai Dream Latte

I had no need for love.  I was a nightmaren whose only passion is discouraging the Visitors and made them lose their Ideya for master Wizeman’s use.  But I fell in love with a man anyway.  He was a man who needed love, but love was what I could not give to him.

His name was Erik, just Erik, an old man who has been deprived of any love from anyone.  That would include his mother.  There was another woman who came into his life, he gave her everything.  She couldn’t live a life with him, so she tried to leave him for another man.  Yet he couldn’t let go of that feeling of affection, so he took her and forced her to marry him.  It was either marry him or blow up Paris.  She decided to marry him, and when she kissed him, he was too overjoyed to go through with the wedding, and let her go with the man she loved.

A tragic story, I knew it too well.  He was supposed to have his last nightmare, which would usually be second level work, but I took the job instead.  I set up a tragic nightmare in which his lover ended up with a drunken gambler and had his child, both living an abusive household.  

He was not impressed.

“I know this isn’t real.  He is a good man.  A pansy, but a good man,”

This had never happened before.  The nightmare froze in its path.  I emerged from the nightmare.  “Not impressed?”

“And who are you?”

“I’m NiGHTS, first rank nightmare, and first rate at that.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve met many of your ilks.   Jackle keeps coming back to me; he is indeed an amusing fellow.”

It’s rare for Visitors to meet nightmare.  I guess this was an issue that he doesn’t scare from nightmares so easily.

“Reality is what draws the true horrors.”

I saw into reality all the time, where else did I get inspiration? His life does draw worse things.

“What’s that on your face?”

I perked up and felt my face.  I forgot, the mask I wear to pledge my loyalty to Master Wizeman was there, “it’s a Persona, it represents my loyalty to my master.”

“So you are pretending to be something you aren’t?”

I paused.  Something I’m not?  But I was loyal to Master Wizeman, where was the faking?

“I wear a mask to hide who I truly am: a monster.  But I can tell that you are beautiful under that mask.  But this is deeper than your external beauty, this is the beauty you possess but don’t release to the world.  You give these nightmares to people, but this isn’t what you desire to do.”

A single teardrop came out of my eye.  I haven’t felt such emotions from such words in a long time.  The only other way I felt this way was seeing Nightopia for the first time.  I ripped the Persona off my face and threw it down.  The nightmare suddenly vanished.  Erik had woken up.

He had died the next day of a broken heart.  I knew that would happen, but it still broke my heart.  

From that day on I lived my life to saving Visitors, not hurting them.  My sibling, Reala, always wants me to come back to Wizeman.  When Reala used diplomacy on me, I always thought of Erik’s words.  I knew what I’m doing was my true self.

 


End file.
